


Look What You've Done To Me

by ChibiJudai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiJudai/pseuds/ChibiJudai
Summary: Why can't you see? I've been suffering since you left. I wish you'd come back.





	Look What You've Done To Me

Yusaku wakes up in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. He looks around and to his surprise, he's not alone.

Next to him is a young boy, with beautiful blue eyes and silver hair streaked with lavender. The boy is smiling and his hands are carefully folding stems into a crown, adorned with pink and blue flowers.

The boy looks at him, and smiles some more. "What do you think? Isn't it pretty?" Yusaku gasps. His voice... it's..familiar.

"Yea." He replies. Yusaku notices that his own voice is also very childish. Looking down to his hands, he sees he's back in his six year old body.

The boy pats the ground, and Yusaku sits next to him. 

"I was wondering when I'd see you, again." The boy says. "When I first saw those wonderful green eyes of yours, something stirred inside me." Yusaku smiles, a fluttery feeling filling his chest.

"You haven't forgotten my words, have you?" 

Some words filter through Yusaku's mind, obviously the words the boy is talking about. 'Think of Three Things.'

Yusaku nods, and his smile grows. This boy, this is the boy that saved him.

His face drops, his bangs putting his eyes in shadow, and Yusaku starts growing worried. He notices dark clouds rolling in from behind the trees surrounding the meadow and when he looks back to the boy, they're both grown up. 

The boy continues to speak, his voice noticeably deeper. "Well, forget them, then. Those words have no meaning now that my father is dead." His ice blue eyes bear right into Yusaku's soul. "Which, by the way, is your fault." He gets up and starts walking away, the flower crown he was holding dropping from his hands and withering away. 

Yusaku reaches out a hand, a horrible feeling welling up in his chest. "Wait, Revolver! Don't leave! I'm sorry!"

"There's no use apologizing..." He stops, and Yusaku's heart does a flip. Turning his head back towards him, Kogami Ryoken shows his ice cold eyes once more, and opens his mouth to speak once more. "Don't come after me, don't reach for me. I won't reach back. I don't want your 'new path.'" He stops, and turns around. Yusaku runs towards him, only for him to disappear. 

Clutching the empty air, a horrible sound erupts through Yusaku's throat as he cries. A horrible sound that wakes him up.

Yusaku breathes heavily, his shaking hands clutching the blanket, his eyes wide as tears pour out. 

Taking a moment to control his shakes and tears, Yusaku wraps his arms around his knees, and tucks his head in.

"Why? Why can't you see what you're doing to me?" He sobs, his words reaching no one.

"Why can't you see how much I need you...."


End file.
